Coping
by mayo297
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of Age of Ultron. Main POVs: Clint and Wanda Elements from my stories Helping hand and Difficult times, difficult choices. Not really connected, just borrowed some bits.


They were a mess. The battle with Ultron was over, but they were far from okay. It left them pretty shPaken.

Thor had gone back to Asgard, Natasha was sulking after Bruce had disappeared, even though she acted like she was fine, they could tell. Steve had gone back to looking for Bucky with Sam, because he really wanted to find his friend and he needed something to do.

Clint had contacted his girlfriend Bobbi Morse, who was working with Coulson and met with her. He thought she was going to crack his ribs when she hugged him.

"Oh god, Clint. No more flying cities, do you hear me? I thought I was gonna die, I was so scared." She said in between kisses. Clint just put his hands around her and quietly thanked Pietro for saving his life. That damned kid. A proper god damned hero.

Tony was well somewhere. Probably taking a vacation with Maria.

And Wanda was grieving in silence. Clint had talked to her. He expected her to hate him, or at least shout at him and honestly he thought he would have been more okay if she had. But that silence was worse than anything.

It was well past midnight and Clint sat up in his bed sighing. Feeling him move, Bobbi woke up.

"Everything okay, sport?" She asked grogily.

He simply shook his head. Bobbi sat up as well.

"What's on your mind?"

No answer.

Bobbi touched his cheek gently and turned his head to face her.

"Clint, talk to me. What's bothering you?" She asked again, but she knew. She knew it was Pietro's death that haunted his mind.

"Pietro." He croaked, his voice all horase.

Bobbi didn't say anything, just let him talk.

"Why did he have to die, Birdie? He had his whole life in front of him. And Wanda. She..." After he spoke her name, his voice broke. He couldn't bare talking about it or even think about it.

"Survivor's guilt" Bobbi said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"It's just not fair." He managed to say.

She snuggled close to him.

"Life rarely is." She whispered.

Clint nodded again.

"Try to get some sleep, sport." Said Bobbi and gently pushed him back and lied back herself.

"Good night, Birdie."

Clint hoped no nightmares would haunt him.

Back at the New Avengers HQ Wanda was sitting outside looking at the stars. She like to think Pietro is somewhere up there watching over her.

She sighed deeply.

"Oh, how I miss you, dear brother. You have no idea. I hope you're at peace with our parents now." Those were the first words she said in days. She headed back inside with tears running down her face, unaware she was being watched by a pair of eyes that didn't require sleep.

She walked down the hallway to her room and met Vision along the way.

"Good evening, miss Maximoff." The android greeted politely.

Wanda wiped the tears off.

"Hello, Vision. I've told you, you can call me Wanda."

"As you wish. What's keeping you up at this late hour?"

"I was outside paying respects to my brother." She said and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek again. She kept the rest of them back.

"Of course. He was a real hero. Not just saving mister Barton, but because how he treated you."

"How do you know that?" Wanda asked.

"He told some of the things to Ultron. I have some of Ultron's memories." Vision explained.

Wanda just nodded.

"As I told Ultron, humans are odd. But they are capable of great things and even if they fail, there's grace in their failures. And it is a great privilage to be among them."

"Thank you, Vision. For your kind words and understanding. Good night."

"Good night, Wanda." Vision said and disappeared through a wall.

Wanda got to her room, changed, got into bed and fell asleep dreaming about Pietro being with their parents. He was happy and smiling and told her that he missed her, but as long as she remembered him, he would never leave her.

That was all she needed for a peaceful sleep. That they would always have each other.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
